


Titles, Meetings, Bonding and Ice-Cream

by wolvnixx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is there for support, Clary is there for compliments, Izzy is hurting, M/M, Magnus is there for ice cream and wine, Sibling Bonding, Title Kink?, bad tagging, lol idk, slight sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvnixx/pseuds/wolvnixx
Summary: Post s02e14. Alec has a title kink? Idek what it's called. Izzy is hurting, Alec helps, Clary joins and Magnus sends them a little gift.





	Titles, Meetings, Bonding and Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Magnus coughed to clear his voice while approaching his boyfriend. "Lovely to see you, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec reached out to greet him. "And you, Mr. Bane. Thank you for taking the time." His voice was surprisingly somewhat flirty.

"Mm, I wouldn't miss it. I have tremendous respect for the new Head of the Institute." Oh the fun he is going to have with this.

They finished shaking hands and Magnus walked down the hallway leaving Alec to himself, alone, with his thoughts.

_Oh my gosh, why is he still having a huge effect over me? No, Alec, he's just a representative… For now. No, Alec don't think about dirty stuff. Stop. Stahp smiling, Luke's here._

He instantly snapped out of his thoughts and put his best business face on. Alec extended his arm out to greet Luke, who not surprisingly, has a really strong handshake. He smiled, "You won't regret this."

Luke's face was stern. "I hope not." The man turn to leave to the main hall.

_Great, now I'm embarrassed. I probably looked like a horny teenager while greeting Magnus, probably still do. Heck! I'm supposed to be the Head of the New York Institute, haha. Give head to the Head of the Institute. No! Okay, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, stop! You have a meeting!_

He walked to where the majority of people where to get his meeting started.

 

\---

 

Magnus smirked. _By the angel, his smirk_. Alec thought, _snap out of it Lightwood!_ "So, Mr. Lightwood. Will I be acquainting myself with you at my headquarters tonight?" He offered for a handshake, and instead of letting go, they held it like they did earlier that evening.

Alec chuckled at what he was implying. "Ah. Not tonight, sorry Mr. Bane. I have some family business to attend to. I can rearrange my schedule for tomorrow night, if you're not busy?"

He shook his head. "Of course I'm not busy. I'll never be busy enough for the new Head of the Institute."

At that, Alec lowered his voice a few octaves. "So you'll never be busy enough to give head to the new Head of the Institute." He said in a seductive whisper.

Magnus' grip tightened on his hand. "Alexander…" He purred, then looked around suddenly breaking himself from his trance and coughed. "Is that a challenge I hear Mr. Lightwood?" Voice going back to a normal business tone.

Alec smiled. "Of course not Mr. Bane. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." He finished off the handshake.

"As am I. Have a good evening." Magnus turned to leave.

"You too." After five seconds Magnus left, Alec found himself smiling like a dork. _Fuck_.

 

\---

 

"Don't let this title kink get to your head." Izzy suddenly said which surprised Alec. They were in the kitchen, talking about the downworlder meeting and how Luke almost killed Valentine.

Alec frowned. "Huh?"

She smirked. " _Mister Lightwood_. People are whispering and I overheard your private conversation with Mag- _Mister Bane_." Izzy said in a mocking tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head, looking anywhere but his sisters face.

Her smirk got wider. "Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

He stared at her for a second in disbelief and then sighed in defeat at her piercing glare. "Okay, fine. But do you know how difficult it is to keep an act up when your handsome and glittery warlock boyfriend is calling you by your surname, your title as well as calling you Sir and Mister."

"Well no because I'm not either a 'Sir' or a 'Mister.' But I understand. Just keep the flirting on the low if you're going to continue with this 'High Warlock' and 'Head of the Institute' act." She advised. It was silent for awhile, but it was a comforting silence.

"You okay though?" Alec asked in concern. Great, he had to break the silence with that question, Izzy thought to herself.

She shook her head. "I have know idea what you mean." Turning around to look for her favourite cup.

Alec huffed. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"I'm fine." Her voice coming out more aggressive than intended.

"No you're not Iz. Talk to me." Her brother continued.

Her body whipped around, she crossed her arms in defence. "I'm. Fine." She gritted through her teeth.

"No Izzy." He was not having it. "Please open up to me? I understand what you must be going through right now."

"No, you don't understand!" She wasn't realizing her voice was getting a bit too loud.

"Yes I do. The first time mother has ever told you to follow your heart, love decides to slap you in your face." That seemed to take Izzy aback by surprise.

She frowned and went to go look for her cup again. "I'm almost beginning to think that mom just persuaded Raphael to reject me so she could get back at me."

"Okay, that's just on a whole new level of wrong." With that, she started to fully pay attention to what he was saying. "One, if Magnus doesn't listen to our mother, what makes you think that _Raphael_ would listen to her? And two, I think he truly cares for you. He's pushing you away because he's afraid that _both_ of you will slip up. You're not the only one overcoming addiction and both of you will feel awful and guilty if either of you slips down again. Besides, who would reject the fabulous Isabelle Lightwood?" She smiled.

Clary decided to walk in, with her pyjamas on, make-up smudging her face a little and she was holding an ice cream tub and a spoon. She sat on the counter and rocked her legs back and forth. "Yeah, you're a catch Izzy."

 _Haha, Simon's apparently a catch too_. Izzy frowned and shook her head from the dorky smile that was about to form on her face.

Alec started to tap his fingers on the counter top. "You're beautiful."

"Smart." Clary chimed in.

"Fierce." Alec added.

Both reading each others minds and deciding to take turns on giving her compliments. "Loyal."

"Passionate."

"Strong."

" _Head_ strong."

"Talented."

By now, there was a full out grin on her face. "Okay guys. I get it." She stared at Clary in envy. "Give us some."

The redhead hugged to container possessively. "No, get your own."

Izzy turned to her brother. "Text Mister Bane to magic us some ice cream and wine… Please?" She pouted.

Alec whipped out his phone and started texting, mischievously smirking. After a minute he turned off his phone but before he could put it back in his pocket Izzy quickly snatched it from him from over the counter, turned on his phone and started to read his messages. "Gosh brother, you really need a password." She ran around the kitchen reading the sent messages with Alec chasing after her.

She started cackling, Alec by now was beet red and he started whining, "Izzy!"

When she was done reading the messages she called out to Clary and threw the phone to her from across the kitchen and Clary caught it. "Nice catch." Izzy yelled.

Clary stood on top of the counter so Alec couldn't reach his phone. She was ignoring his complains about not wanting to manhandle a woman and not wanting to climb on the kitchen counter… Also ignoring him demanding his phone back.

 

**Alec: Would the High Warlock of Brooklyn be kind enough to magic up some ice cream and wine for the Head of the New York Institute, his sister and his dear friend who are now currently sitting in the Institutes kitchen please? I promise I will pay you back _handsomely_ ;)**

**Magnus: And what do you have to offer Mr. Lightwood in return for my services?**

**Alec: Instead of giving head to Head of the New York Institute. I think it's about time the High Warlock of Brooklyn deserves some undivided attention**

**Magnus: Oh I would like that very much Mr. Lightwood. Ice cream and wine coming your way soon ;)**

 

"Aw, you guys are too cute." Clary smiled.

"Give me my phone back Fray." He gritted through his teeth.

She smirked, "I apologize, _Mister Lightwood_." Clary tossed him his phone and sat back down. After a couple of seconds, three containers of ice cream; rainbow, cookie dough, and hokey pokey (Clary's favourite;) along with three bottles of wine popped up on the counter. She watched as Alec grabbed a spoon for him and Izzy, then went to pick up a bottle of wine.

"I am drowning myself in this now." Then her scooped up the rainbow flavoured ice cream.

His sister perked her eyebrow up, "Rainbow? Typical." She giggled as she basically ripped open the cookie dough flavoured ice cream.

"It's nice okay?" Alec placed himself on the counter like Clary. The girls threw their heads back in laughter of the likelihood and irony that Alec Lightwood, a person who refuses to wear any other colour than black will enjoy rainbow flavoured ice cream.


End file.
